


Let It Snow

by goldenlionprince, liddie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/pseuds/goldenlionprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowstorm in the city cancels Fíli's plan of going home for the Holidays to spend time with his family. But sometimes new plans are much better than the old ones, especially if those new plans involve Kíli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The city is covered in a blanket of soft white from the sudden snowstorm that had appeared out of nowhere just a few days before. The evergreens look as if they are poised and ready to be photographed for a holiday card, the white settled atop the dark green adding to the feeling of the upcoming Christmas Day.

A few people grumble and pull their scarves tighter around their necks to fight the chilly air, walking carefully but briskly along the salted sidewalks. Their coats are thick with down or wool and their boots lined with fur.

The snowstorm had caused everything to slow but now the fast-paced city moves on, snow being pushes aside to make room for public transport and taxis that rule the city.

Kíli walks down the street with his hands tucked into the pockets of his coat. It’s his day off and with only half a jar of peanut butter and the ends of a loaf of bread left in the kitchen he decided it was time to venture out to the grocery store.

The lightly falling snow gathers on top of his black beanie and melts into the fabric as soon as he turns into the small grocery store on the corner. A gush of warm air washes over him and Kíli pulls his hands free to grab a basket.

There aren’t many people in the store so he can easily maneuver through the produce section and pick out his favourites. He picks up a head of lettuce for salad and as a treat for Tutu, his pet pigeon he had nursed back to health after he had found her with a hurt wing.

Kíli gets a few lunchmeats for sandwiches at the deli and moves on toward the dried goods aisles. He’s pleasantly warm now and unzips his jacket while looking over the different shapes of pasta. Bowties sound like an exciting choice and he puts them into his cart.

Turning to head toward the pasta sauce Kíli stops when he sees a familiar blond man a few steps away, contemplating the spice jars and carrying a basket of his own.

Fíli is a customer of his and his dog Niko is one of Kíli’s favourites to walk. The big dog is energetic and happy but he doesn’t tug the leash or try to run off on his own. He’s very well trained and Kíli is happy to walk him five days out of the week.

Biting his lip the brunet walks a few steps closer. “Hey, Fíli.”

The blond looks up and a bright smile spreads on his lips. “Hey, Kíli.”

Kíli can’t help but return the smile. “I thought you were flying back home for the holidays?”

“That's what I thought, too, but the snowstorm changed my plans. My flight got cancelled and I can't get another that would bring me home in time for Christmas, so I'm stuck here.” Fíli lifts the basket in his hand. “So I figured I'll need some food for the holidays.”

“Aw man, that really sucks. I’m sorry you can’t spend the time with your family. Those weather people really fucked up when they missed that storm coming.” Kíli shifts the basket into his other hand. “But I know what you mean. I’m stocking up too, since the stores will be crazy the closer it gets to Christmas.”

“We're the smart ones, using the time when everyone shops for presents before they realize they need food as well.” Running a hand through his snow-damp hair Fíli smiles, making it stick up in every direction.

“That’s exactly right.” Kíli chuckles and reaches up to scratch at his hairline right beneath his beanie. “And avoiding the husbands and boyfriends who get sent out to fetch last minute things.”

Nodding Fíli reaches for a package of sea salt and adds it to his basket. “Do you have special dinner plans for Christmas Eve?”

Kíli shakes his head. “I can’t cook worth a damn and all the restaurants will be booked so I’ll probably have a microwavable dinner and treat myself with a beer. What about you?”

Looking down into his basket Fíli shrugs his shoulders. “I'm not so sure yet. I’, kind of just collecting what looks good and then I'll see what I can make out of it.”

“That sounds like an adventure,” Kíli chuckles with a smile. He grabs a small jar of cinnamon and adds it to his basket. “Don’t forget dessert. You can’t do Christmas without dessert.”

“That's very true.” Grabbing a jar of cinnamon as well Fíli adds it to the pile in his basket. “It just wouldn't be right. Like Christmas without a tree, which reminds me I have to get one of those as well.”

“You don’t have a Christmas tree?” Kíli’s shock is apparent in his voice and he looks at Fíli with wide eyes. “Christmas Eve is tomorrow!”

“I know. I wasn't really planning on needing one.” An amused smile spreads on Fíli's lips. “Is it that weird? My parents are buying their tree today as well.”

“It’s actually very weird. Most people put their tree up right after Thanksgiving or in the first week of December.” Kíli walks with Fíli around to the next aisle. “So you’re going to get one today, right?”

“If I can find a place that still sells some.” Looking around Fíli hums and grabs a bottle of his favourite wine. “I really don't know how you manage to get a tree to still look good when you already have it in your flat for a whole month. With me it would look like a dead broomstick.”

Kíli laughs and grabs a six-pack of beer off the shelf. “I’ll tell you my secret. I get an artificial tree.” He winks at the blond and leads the way toward the dairy section. “But there’s a little place around the corner I passed on the way here and they still have a whole lot of real ones. I could give you directions or show you, if you’d like.”

Fíli wrinkles his nose at the mention of an artificial tree, making Kíli laugh some more. “A real one is better, believe me. It has all the real Christmas feeling to it. And directions would be really nice, thank you. I don't want to bother you more than necessary.”

“I have nothing else to do today so it’s fine. But if you’d rather do it alone I can just tell you.” They head up toward the front of the store after getting a few more things.

“I wouldn't say no to company if you want to come along. It's always more fun to pick one together.”

“Really?” Kíli turns hopeful eyes to Fíli as they get in line to check out. “That sounds like it would be a lot of fun. I’ve got to drop my groceries off but then I could come to your place and we can leave from there? My place isn’t too far away.”

“That sounds good to me.”

They pay for their groceries and leave the store. It's still snowing lightly and the flakes immediately catch in Fíli's blond hair. “So, I’ll see you in a bit?”

The brunet gives Fíli a nod. “Yeah, I probably won’t be longer than fifteen minutes or so.” Kíli starts walking backward, still facing Fíli. “I’ll bring Niko’s Christmas gift with me, too.”

Chuckling Fíli shakes his head. “He won't let you leave again.”

The words are spoken in a joking manner but Kíli’s heart stutters a bit before he smiles and hopes they’re far enough away that Fíli won’t see his blush. “We could bring him with us. But I think the bone I got him is big enough to keep him busy while we’re out.”

“Then he might let me borrow you for as long as it takes.” Fíli smiles and his blue eyes sparkle in the light of nearby Christmas lights. “I'm really looking forward to this.”

“Me too.” Kíli gives the best wave he can holding a pack of beer and his grocery bags. “I’ll see you in a bit!”

Fíli gives him one last smile and then turns to make his way down the street towards his flat.

 

* * *

 

About thirty minutes later Kíli arrives at Fíli’s building, huffing into the fabric of his scarf. He’s fifteen minutes late but he hopes Fíli won’t mind.

Upon arriving home he had set the groceries on the table and went to change into warmer clothes and when he came back to put everything away he found shredded lettuce all over the kitchen, Tutu sitting next to the picked apart head of lettuce on the counter.

It had taken a few extra minutes to clean everything up and Kíli had put Tutu in her cage as a punishment before grabbing the bag with Niko’s bone and dashing out the door with a hasty goodbye to the bird.

The snowy streets were a bit hard to jog across but eventually he made it to Fíli’s place without falling a single time.

Heading toward the familiar door Kíli knocks twice and rocks on his feet. He hears a single bark and it makes him smile.

He can hear Fíli commanding the dog to sit and stay before the door flies open. Fíli has changed as well, wearing a dark blue sweater and his hair is even more tousled than it had been before. It looks good along with the bright smile on his lips.

“Hey.”

Stepping aside Fíli makes room for Kíli to come in. Niko sits next to the door and barks happily as soon as he sees Kíli, his tail wagging excitedly behind him.

“Hey, sorry I’m late” Kíli says with a smile of his own. Shuffling the bag in his hand so the handles slide down to the crook of his elbow Kíli bends down in front of the dog and ruffles his ears. “Hey, buddy. “

Niko’s tail thumps against the floor and he licks Kíli’s cheek, much to the amusement of the brunet. “I missed you too, but it’s only been two days,” he laughs, watching as Niko goes to the little cubby shelf by the door and fetches his leash.

Fíli chuckles and shakes his head at the dog as he closes the door. “No, Niko. We’re not going out.” The big dog looks at him and crooks his head to the side in a cute way. Fíli points back at the shelf with a little grin on his lips. “Bring it back, Niko.”

Niko huffs and turns, dropping the leash back on the shelf. He looks back at Kíli, giving him his best puppy eyes as if the brunet might help him against the unfair behaviours of his master.

“It’s confusing, isn’t it? We always go for a walk when I come.” Kíli pats his thighs and Niko comes back over to be pet. “But today I brought you a present.”

Digging a hand around in the bag Kíli grabs the large bone. Niko watches him, curious, and when he sees the bone his tail wags excitedly.

“I’ve got one for you and one for Pepper,” Kíli says as he looks up at Fíli. “Is it okay to give it to him now?”

“Yeah, sure.” Fíli nods and Niko gives and excited bark. “And if you want to give your present to Pepper I'm going to pick her up tomorrow before Bard and the rest of his family leave to go to Margaret's parents for the holidays. You can drop by anytime you want, if you feel like it.”

“Are you sure?” Unwrapping the bone Kíli offers it to Niko, who takes it down the hall to his bed in the living room. Smiling the brunet stands up and brushes his hand on his jeans. “It’s Christmas Eve so I don’t want to both you.”

“You really wouldn’t. I have no plans apart from eating, drinking, and decorating the Christmas tree.” Pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans Fíli rocks back on his heels. “It doesn't have to be tomorrow, of course. You probably have better things to do. But just, you know, whenever.”

“I’m just going to watch old Christmas movies on TV all day,” Kíli blurts out, cheeks flushing a light pink. “So yeah, I can come over whenever. Maybe I could text you?”

“Yeah, that would be good.” Fíli smiles and pulls his hands back out of his pockets. “Gives me time to change my own Christmas movies to something that makes me look well educated and classy.”

Kíli shifts from one foot to another and looks a bit sheepish. “I like the old Christmas movies,” he murmurs. “They’re classics.”

“They really are.” Tugging at the sleeves of his sweater Fíli smiles. “I'm going to have to warn you, though. I'm going to wear my ugliest Christmas sweater and nothing can stop me, not even the possibility of you dropping by.”

“I can’t wait to see that,” Kíli laughs as they head for the door. “I’ll be sure to bring my phone so I can take a photo and put it all over Facebook.”

Fíli laughs and slips into his boots and coat. He grabs his scarf and the keys and checks on Niko one last time before they leave.

The snow has stopped falling but the clouds still look as if they could release more of the fluffy white flakes at any time. Kíli leads Fíli down the street and they take a right turn at the first light, heading toward a quieter street.

“So you won’t decorate it until tomorrow?” Slipping his hands into his pockets Kíli looks over at Fíli as they walk.

Fíli pulls the scarf a bit tighter so the cold won't creep under his coat. “When I was a kid my mum used to decorate the tree on Christmas Eve and we weren't allowed to see it until after dinner. So I thought I’d keep that tradition up, only with the slight change that I'm allowed to see it now.”

“It probably wouldn’t look as good if Niko decorated it for you,” Kíli agrees, the little Christmas tree lot coming into view. There are glowing bulbs strung up along the entrance and neat rows of trees lining the closed off space, along with a little table set up boasting the best peppermint hot chocolate in the city.

Looking around Fíli smiles as he takes it all in. The lights, the snow, the mugs on the table decorated with little snowmen and candy canes. “It kind of looks like a magical Christmas forest. I'm almost tempted to go and look for Santa's reindeer.”

Kíli leads Fíli over to the table and puts a few dollars into the Christmas tree shaped jar. “I think it’s very charming, the atmosphere here. And the snow from the storm actually helps.” Pouring two mugs he hands the snowman one to Fíli. “Maybe we’ll see some reindeer while we find you the perfect tree.”

“Our very own Christmas adventure.” Smiling Fíli wraps his fingers around the warm mug and sighs as the heat seeps into his fingertips.

They wander up and down the rows with a few other people searching out a tree. One couple follows behind an excited little boy that babbles in a language Kíli doesn’t know, a red gloved finger pointing to one tree before he shouts something and goes to the next.

Each tree seems to hold something special for him and he talks to them with a bright smile, trying to pick the very best tree.

“He's adorable,” Fíli mumbles around the rim of his mug and takes another sip. The rich chocolate flavour makes him hum and the peppermint just adds to the festive feeling that grows inside of him.

“He’s a kid at Christmas, of course he’s adorable.” Kíli takes a drink of his own hot chocolate and leads Fíli down another row after they see the boy hugging the tree he finally settles on. They come upon a section of trees that seem to be the right size for Fíli’s flat and Kíli gestures to them. “Do any of these seem to catch your eye?”

Fíli walks along the row and brushes his fingertips along one tree and the next, as if the touch alone could tell him which one to take. Snow falls from the branches, glittering like pixie dust.

Finally he stops at the last one in the row and tilts his head to the side as his fingers linger on a branch. He pulls his hand back and slowly walks around the tree, looking at it from every angle in concentration.

Kíli comes back from taking their mugs up to the counter and finding an axe. He sees the look on Fíli’s face and smiles, waiting patiently for the blond to make his assessment.

Stopping in front of the tree Fíli bites his lips and finally nods. “This one.”

Shifting his gaze to the tree Kíli steps over to Fíli and nods after looking it over. “It’s a good tree. The branches are perfect for setting ornaments into.” Kíli holds out the axe. “Do you want to do the honours?”

“Yes.” Grabbing the axe out of Kíli's hands Fíli grins like a kid that just got offered candy. Their fingers brush and Fíli's smile grows just a little bit wider, his eyes sparkling as he turns to the tree.

Chuckling softly Kíli stands back to give Fíli room.

It turns out to be a bit trickier than Fíli had thought but in the end he manages to bring the little tree down, showering himself in snow along the way.

“You’re good at this.” Stepping close again Kíli helps brush the snow from Fíli’s shoulders. His cheeks and nose are sporting the lightest bit of pink from the cold but his eyes are alive and joyful.

“I'm a natural.” Grinning proudly Fíli hands the axe back and picks up the tree to drag him back through the snow to the front of the lot.

As they walk back it starts to snow softly once more. Kíli returns the axe and Fíli pays for his tree, the older man behind the counter asking if he’d like to have it delivered.

Since it's snowing again and the tree isn't a tiny one Fíli decides on a delivery. His address gets noted down and they promise to deliver the tree on the same evening.

Kíli leads Fíli out of the lot but takes a different street on their way back. “So you’re watching Pepper over the holiday?”

Fíli nods and pushes his cold hands into the pockets of his coat to warm them back up. “Since I'm staying here now I offered to take care of her. It's a long drive and lots of family there so I think it's a bit less stressful for her to stay with me. And for Bard and his family as well.”

“That’s really great of you. I bet she’ll like seeing Niko a lot, too.” Nudging Fíli’s shoulder Kíli leads him down a small sidestreet, a smile on the younger man’s lips.

They come upon a small lot that has thick garland along the top of the fence and lots of lights strung up. There are a few families there and all the children have wide eyes as they stare at the animals fenced in.

About six reindeer wander about the enclosure, all wearing red harnesses with golden bells attached. Their antlers are big and proud and some of the children pet them bravely where the fence is a bit lower.

“Are you kidding me?” Fíli mutters and the smile that spreads on his lips matches the excitement of the kids around. “Are you secretly one of Santa's elves or something?”

Kíli laughs and leads Fíli toward the fence. “No, my friend’s parents own this lot and they bring the reindeer in from their farm each year. The kids really love it.”

“Not only the kids.” Pulling his phone out of his coat pocket Fíli takes a few pictures and then turns to Kíli to snap one of him as well, grinning as he lowers the phone. “It's magical.”

“I think so, too.” Kíli smiles and when one of the families move aside he tugs Fíli closer to the fence. “Wait here a second,” he says, walking over to an older man behind a table. They talk for a few moments and Kíli hands over a few dollars and gets a paper bag to bring back to Fíli.

“Hold out your hand.”

Fíli pushes his phone back into his coat pocket and holds out his hand, looking curiously at the bag.

Kíli shakes out a handful of what looks like dog food. “They love this stuff,” he tells Fíli, nodding toward the reindeer that spots them and steps closer. “Hold your hand out flat and he’ll eat it right up.”

Stepping a bit closer to the fence Fíli holds out his hand slowly. The reindeer immediately munches away and licks Fíli's hand, making the blond laugh.

Lowering his phone from taking a few pictures of the blond Kíli grins. “They like you,” he says, dumping more of the bag into Fíli’s hand.

Feeding the next reindeer that comes close Fíli reaches out with his free hand to pet its fur on the top of its head. “I like them too.”

Unable to help himself Kíli takes a few more pictures and then slips his phone into his pocket. He steps up next to Fíli and uses the last of the feed for the smaller reindeer that comes over. “Soon they’ll be flying through the sky, helping Santa deliver presents.”

“So much work.” Turning his head towards Kíli Fíli smiles at him and brushes their shoulders together. “I bet they are really glad about the nice extra energy we're giving them.”

“I think you might be right about that.” Kíli chuckles and pets the reindeer before it wanders over toward a little hand holding out food. His gaze turns back to Fíli and Kíli can’t help but notice how close they are.

Small snowflakes land in the blond’s hair and melt away. Kíli leans a tiny bit closer but the ringing of a phone makes him jerk back.

“Sorry,” Fíli mumbles and digs out his phone again. It's Bard and they talk about the time for fetching Pepper tomorrow morning. By the time Fíli hangs up they have stepped back from the fence so a family with two little boys can get closer to the reindeer.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just got the time for when to show up tomorrow for the big goodbye.” Pushing the phone back into his pocket along with his hands Fíli smiles at Kíli. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

Sliding his hands into his pockets Kíli shrugs. “No problem. I’m glad you had fun.”

“It's really pretty.” Looking back at the reindeer Fíli's smile grows soft. “And I really get all the festive feelings now.”

“Which you’ll need to decorate your tree. Do you have ornaments and such?” They make their way down the street toward Fíli’s flat. The snow is still falling and it glitters in the light of the sun peeking through the clouds.

“Yes, I do. There are some boxes in the spare room, I just need to go through them all and look what fits while dancing around two dogs.”

Kíli laughs. “Not an easy task, I bet. But Niko and Pepper are good dogs. I could take them out for a walk, if that would help?”

“You're right, they will be okay. And you already giving them some distraction with their Christmas presents.” They turn another corner and the house Fíli lives in comes in sight. “Maybe we can take them out for a walk together?”

A bright smile spreads on Kíli’s face and he nods. “I’d like that.” They walk down the sidewalk a bit slower than usual and pause once they get to the path that leads the main door. “Just text me once you’re back from getting Pepper.”

“I'll do that.” Looking up at Kíli Fíli smiles. Snowflakes catch in his hair and on his eyelashes. “So I see you tomorrow.”

Nodding Kíli takes a few steps back to stop himself from leaning forward. “Until tomorrow.”

The brunet smiles as he pulls one hand out of his pocket to wave goodbye, then turning and heading down the sidewalk.

Fíli watches him go until he realizes he's starring. Blushing lightly he quickly turns and makes his way to the door, pulling out his keys with cold fingers.

He unlocks the front door and drags a hand trough his hair to get rid of the snow, a warmth spreading in his chest and a ridiculous smile on his lips at the thought of the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

The ending credits and theme to _Dr. Seuss’ How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ play on the screen when Kíli’s phone chirps with a new message. Humming the catchy Whoville song he reaches up for the mobile phone sitting on the arm of his couch, seeing the name on the screen and sitting up with a grin.

Quickly typing a reply he adds a smiley face emoji and sends the message off to Fíli before getting to his feet. Stretching his arms up over his head Kíli glances outside the small window and sees the city still covered in white.

The sun is shining and it looks like it will be a good Christmas Eve day. The forecast calls for a few more inches of snow in the evening and Kíli can’t complain about more white for Christmas.

It only takes a few minutes for Kíli to grab a sweater and tug it on over his t-shirt. It’s one of his nicer ones, dark green knitted fabric that he wore to his friend’s party last month.

Heading out to the kitchen he grabs the bottle of wine he had bought on the way home yesterday. He’s not positive if Fíli will like it but it’s sweet and red and one of Kíli’s favourites.

Kíli tucks the wine into his bag along with his wallet and the bone for Pepper. He steps out of his flat and locks up, tugging a hat down over his messy curls as he heads down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk.

The air is cold but the sun helps add a bit of warmth to the late afternoon. Kíli smiles at the people he passes while making his way toward Fíli’s place.

 

* * *

 

 

Fíli hums along to the Christmas song that plays on of the little radio in his kitchen. The timer goes off and he checks on the cake in the oven, turning the heat off with a satisfied smile.

The whole flat smells of freshly baked goods and cinnamon, just like it would back home at his parents' house. It just adds to the festive feeling that grows inside of Fíli since his little walk with Kíli yesterday.

Thinking of the brunet makes an exited shiver run down his spine and the smile on his lips grows ridiculously wide. He's happy not even the dogs are paying any attention to him right now and see him like this, grinning like a teenager before his first date.

There is a knock on the door and Fíli almost drops the cake as he pulls it out of the oven. Both Niko and Pepper bark excitedly and run to the door. Fíli quickly sets down the baking tray on the counter and rushes after the dogs to open the door.

“Merry Christmas Eve,” Kíli grins when the door opens. Fíli, Niko and Pepper are all there to greet him and the brunet laughs at the dogs’ excitement.

Grabbing the dogs at their collars Fíli pulls them back a little. “Jesus, let the poor guy come in first.”

The dogs step back only far enough to let Kíli into the flat. Fíli lets go of their collars with a shake of his head and a fond smile, chuckling as he closes the door. “Merry Christmas Eve to you as well.”

Bending down Kíli makes sure to greet both dogs with lots of petting and ear scratching. “It smells really good in here. I see you’re putting the cinnamon to good use.” He stands up and gives the dogs a hand signal and they both sits down, tails wagging.

“I've made a cake.” Dragging a hand through his hair Fíli smiles. “My mum makes it every year so I though I’d try it too and it seems it turned out fine. I hope you like walnuts.”

“I do like them.” Kíli shrugs his bag off his shoulder and slips out of his boots. “Are you sure you don’t mind sharing?”

“It's a huge cake. I'm not even sure the both of us will manage to eat all of it.” Making his way back to the kitchen Fíli looks over his shoulder. “I've made some hot fruit punch, too.”

“Hot fruit punch?” Kíli whispers to the dogs, the two of them cocking their heads to the side cutely. “Sounds good,” he calls to Fíli and follows him down the hall, both dogs right behind him.

Fíli pulls out plates from a cupboard above the stove and grabs two mugs as well, sitting them down on the counter. He cuts up the still warm cake and places it on the plates, the rich smell of honey, chocolate, and cinnamon lingering in the air.

Standing a bit awkwardly in the kitchen Kíli rocks on his heels. “Can I help with anything?”

Niko brushes past him and wanders over to Fíli, sniffing at the floor for any dropped bits of dinner. Pepper wanders over toward the water bowl against the wall and takes a drink.

“I'm almost done.” Adding two forks to the plates Fíli turns to the pot on the stove and fills their mugs. He hands one over to the brunet with a smile, their fingers brushing. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, Fíli.” The mug is warm beneath Kíli’s fingers but Fíli’s touch is what sends the heat through his body. “Have you watched any Christmas movies today?”

“Not yet, sadly.” Handing Kíli a plate as well Fíli takes his own along with his mug and leads the way to the living room. “I fetched Pepper and then went on a search for all my Christmas decoration. And then baking happened.”

“A very festive day so far.” Kíli sits down on the couch and tucks one leg beneath himself. “Gods, this smells delicious.” He picks up his fork and scoops up some cake.

“It's mostly chocolate, walnuts, and cinnamon.” Fíli sits down next to Kíli. Niko wanders over from the kitchen and lies down next to Kíli's feet with a huff.

Sliding his socked toes along Niko’s side Kíli hums as he chews his cake. “It’s sho goof,” he mumbles around his mouthful, cheeks turning pink as he hurries to swallow. “Sorry, that was rude. It’s really good, I’ve never had anything like it before.”

Fíli smiles brightly and cuts a piece of his own cake, the tips of his ears turning slightly pink. “I'm happy to hear you like it.”

They eat their cake and drink their punch, Kíli confessing that he’s never had hot fruit punch but is now properly addicted to the stuff. They talk about which Christmas movies and songs they enjoy the best and when Niko goes to fetch his bone Kíli goes back to his bag to giver Pepper hers as well.

Both dogs sit over by the tree and chew on their treats happily.

“They’re really close,” Kíli muses as he finishes off his punch.

“They really like each other.” Finishing the rest of his drink as well Fíli sets his mug back down on the coffee table. “Which is a good thing because they do see each other a lot.”

Spinning the empty mug around in his hands Kíli nods. “I think they get along the best out of all the dogs I walk. And they’re well behaved, too. That’s always appreciated.”

“I think it's important that he listens.” Standing up from the couch Fíli collects the dishes to bring them out into the kitchen. “It's safer for him in the city. I don't want him to run in front of a car or anything like that.”

Kíli nods in agreement and shifts up on his knees to lean against the back of the couch. “He’s a good dog.” He watches Fíli for a few moments and reaches up to brush his hair back out of his eyes. “Thanks for the cake.”

“You can have more, if you’d like.” Looking up from the dishes in his hands Fíli's eyes lock with Kíli's and a faint blush spreads on his cheeks. “Or later when we come back from the walk? We could warm up with more punch too, maybe?”

“Good idea. We might need the energy after taking these two for a walk,” Kíli says as he nods toward the dogs who perk up at the word ‘walk.’

“That's very true.” Fíli turns and dumps the plates and mugs into the sink to be cleaned up later. “Do you want to go right away?”

“It’s up to you, really. I’m in no rush.”

Looking out of the kitchen window Fíli sees the snow fall softly. “We could go now. I still have to decorate the Christmas tree later.” Turning back to the kitchen door Fíli smiles at Kíli. “If you like you could help me with that. Since you helped me pick out the tree and all.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun.” Smiling brightly Kíli gets to his feet. Both dogs perk up at the movement of them both.

Fíli looks at them with a grin and then gives a sign with his hand. “We’re going for a walk.”

They both scramble to their feet and head toward the door with an excited bark and wagging tails.

Kíli can’t help but laugh, motioning for Fíli to go before him down the hallway. “Oh, to be that young and fast again,” he muses dreamily.

Fíli can't help but laugh and throws a grin back over his shoulder as we steps into his boots. “Yeah, you're so incredibly old.”

“I do my best to stay young and fit,” Kíli says as he slides his own boots on. Niko and Pepper bring their leashes over and wait patiently as Fíli and Kíli put their coats on.

“Which one of them do you want to walk?” Grabbing his scarf Fíli wraps it around his neck to stay warm out in the snow.

“Doesn’t matter to me, I know both their tricks.” Pepper is closest to Kíli so he takes the polka dotted leash and hooks it to the ring on her collar. “I’ll take the princess.”

“Leaves me with the tramp.” Grinning Fíli takes the leash from Niko and hooks it into his collar as well. “Well then, let's go.”

Opening the door they step out into the hallway. Kíli laughs at how happy the dogs are and reaches down to pet Pepper as Fíli locks up. “Have you talked to your parents today?”

“Yes, I've already called them.” Putting his keys into the pocket of his coat Fíli turns to Kíli with a smile. They make their way down the hallway and out of the front door. “But they don't have nearly as much snow as we have here.”

The dogs lead them onto the sidewalk, sniffing at the fresh powdery snow. “It’s too bad we can’t send them some. White Christmases are the best and we have enough snow to share.”

“They have a little so it's at least something.” Fíli pushes his free hand into the pocket of his coat to keep it warm. “It's not as magical as here but they’ll survive it.”

Kíli smiles and takes a step closer to Fíli when someone comes walking their way. The air is briskly cold and Kíli brings his free hand up to blow warm air against his fist.

They take a few streets over and then come to a large park. There are quite a few people out enjoying the last of the day’s sunshine, taking photos in front of the snow covered fountain or admiring the decorations all over the city.

An elderly couple passes by them wearing matching scarves, the woman offering a smile as she mumbles ‘such a cute couple’ to her spouse.

A blush spreads on Fíli's cheeks that has nothing to do with the cold weather. He bites his lips, not knowing what to say.

And that's exactly the moment Pepper sees a squirrel passing by and hopping up a tree and feels the need to dash after it to investigate, not caring for her own leash or the one attached to Niko.

“Pepper!” Kíli’s voice carries and she stops jerking him, Fíli reaching out to help him regain his balance after stumbling a few steps. Both dogs crowd in close and somehow they end up tangling the length of the leashes around Fíli and Kíli’s legs.

Pressed so close to Fíli Kíli’s heartbeat speeds up. Their faces are only inches apart and dark eyes flick down to Fíli’s lips. “Uh..”

Fíli can feel Kíli's heartbeat under his fingertips, mirroring his own. A little shiver runs down his spine at how close they are, but it feels good, it feels natural to be that way. Not able to stop himself Fíli leans in and brushes his cool lips against Kíli's.

A spark of warmth jumps between them and Kíli tilts his head and kisses Fíli back. His free hand settles on Fíli’s hip and he can’t help the smile spreading on his face when they pull apart.

Biting his lips Fíli looks down at the tangled leashes and the happy dogs sitting next to them. Chuckling he shakes his head, the blush growing a shade darker on his cheeks. “I should probably say thank you to you two.”

Niko barks once and licks at Fíli’s fingers happily, as if his plan had gone exactly like he wanted.

Kíli laughs and drops his hand from Fíli’s side. “I’m sure they had the whole thing planned,” he says while looking at Fíli, a light blush of pink along his own cheeks.

“I wouldn't be too surprised. They’re very clever dogs.” Looking back up at Kíli Fíli smiles softly. “They’ve probably been a bit fed up with me pining over you.”

“Or me for you,” Kíli confesses, lifting a hand to scratch at the side of his neck in a show of embarrassment. “I’ve been meaning to ask you out for weeks but I just never worked up the courage.”

Smiling at how adorable Kíli looks Fíli leans in and kisses him again.

Chuckling against Fíli’s lips Kíli pulls back after a few moments when the leash is tugged.

Pepper and Niko have come to the end of their patience with the little confessions and are now eyeing up the squirrel who has ventured to the ground again.

Fíli shakes his head, an amused grin on his lips. “They have no real sense for romance. We should probably get out of the tangled leashes before we get pulled after a fleeing squirrel.”

“You’re right, and with the snow and ice that probably won’t be pretty.”

They carefully untangle themselves and each take a leash once more. The dogs’ attention gets averted when a little girl in a puffy pink coat stops her walk with her mother and looks up at them with big green eyes. “Can I pet your puppies?”

“If your mother allows it.”

Fíli looks at her and she nods with a smile, telling her daughter to be nice and pet gently. Giving Niko a sign Fíli makes him sit as the girl comes closer. The sitting dog is almost taller than her but she's so excited to pet him.

“His fur is so soft,” she says and Niko's tail thumps against the snow as he wags it, excited for the attention.

“That’s because he likes to take baths,” Kíli says as he shifts Pepper’s leash to his other hand when she sits next to Niko, intrigued by this little human. The girl giggles when Pepper noses at her hand happily.

“She likes me.”

“Pepper loves children,” Fíli says with a smile, watching her petting Pepper's head. “She lives with three.”

“You’re a good puppy,” the girl says to Pepper, giving both her and Niko one last pet as her mum squeezes her hand. “Thank you,” she says to Fíli with a toothy smile. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas to you, too,” both Fíli and Kíli reply, the little girl skipping at her mother’s side as they head out of the park.

They watch her go with matching smiles and then continue their walk. Fíli switches Niko's leash to his other hand. His now free hand brushes against Kíli's several times as they keep walking through the snowy park.

A smile tugs at Kíli’s lips and he stretches his fingers out without taking his eyes off the path. Both of their hands are cold but as Kíli laces his fingers with Fíli’s they begin to generate their own new warmth.

Turning his head to the side Kíli gives Fíli a boyish grin, cheeks pink with his blush and the cold.

“Do you want to go back?” Fíli asks softly, squeezing Kíli's fingers.

Kíli nods and clicks his tongue when Pepper goes to investigate something at the side of the path, the big dog wandering back toward Niko and brushing against him.

They make their way out of the park and back down the street to Fíli's flat, the blond never letting go of Kíli's hand while the snow keeps falling softly.

 

* * *

 

Fíli walks over to the living room, two mugs of hot punch in hand. He goes slowly so he won't spill the hot liquid over his hands and steps carefully around the two dogs that sit happily on a warm blanket next to the doorway, busy with their Christmas bones.

Giving Kíli a smile Fíli sets the mugs down on the coffee table and turns to switch on the radio so Christmas music fills the room in a low murmur.

Getting up from his seat on the windowsill Kíli begins to hum along with the song. “We had to sing this in school,” he tells Fíli as he walks around a box of decorations. “It’s one of my favourites.”

“Are you a good singer?” Fíli asks and picks up one of the mugs, wrapping his fingers around it to warm his hands back up after their walk in the cold.

Kíli grins. “Terrible, really.” He takes up the second mug and blows over the steam. “Like a dying chicken. How about yourself?”

“Not much better, I'm afraid.” Taking a tiny sip of his hot punch Fíli hums as the warmth spreads through his body. “I'm not much of a singer but I can play the piano and violin.”

Sitting on the arm of the couch Kíli rests the mug of punch on his knee. “That’s pretty cool. I’ve always loved the piano,” he says with a smile. “Maybe someday you can teach me.”

“I'd gladly do that.” Smiling around the rim of his mug Fíli takes another drink and then looks over to the tree that stands in the corner next to the window. “We really picked a nice one. It fits very well.”

Taking a sip of his punch Kíli looks over at the tree. It fits perfectly in the flat and the top half will be able to be seen out the window for people passing by.

“That was all your doing,” Kíli says as he turns back to Fíli. “Do you want to decorate it now?”

Fíli nods and sets his mug back down on the coffee table. “If you're up for it.”

“I think it will be fun.” Drinking half of his warm punch Kíli leans forward to set the mug on the table next to Fíli’s. “Is that the box?” He points to the red box on the floor.

“Yes, it is.” Crouching down Fíli lifts the lid. The box is filled with sparkling Christmas balls and glittering ornaments and a bit of tinsel.

Kíli crouches down next to Fíli and smiles at the contents. “They’re beautiful.” Reaching for one of the balls he looks up at the blond. “I bet they’ll catch the light nicely.”

Fíli returns the smile and nods. He almost looks like a kid, in awe of all the sparkling things. “Let's start. I bet it will look great in the end.”

“Me too.” Getting to his feet Kíli walks over to the tree and tries to find the perfect spot. “You get to do the first one since it’s your tree.”

Taking one of the balls out of the box Fíli walks over to the tree and looks around for the perfect spot. He settles for one of the upper twigs on the right side at the front of the tree and hangs it up. Stepping back he gives it a smile and a nod. “Okay, you get the next one.”

Kíli goes for the middle left, hanging the ball a bit inside the tree and giving it a nod. “Looks great already.”

Taking a snowflake ornament next Fíli steps a bit to the side of the tree and hangs it there with a satisfied nod. “It really does.”

When he steps back around Kíli leans in for a soft kiss after hanging a glittery ornament.

Fíli smiles against Kíli's lips and when he pulls back a light blush dusts his cheeks. He takes another ornament out of the box and hangs it up on the tree before brushing his lips against Kíli's cheek.

The good mood seems to fill the air and after a few more ornaments are hung on the tree Pepper and Niko wander over to lie down next to them. Pepper licks the fur along Niko’s head and grooms him while he lies compliant.

Picking out a glittery bauble Kíli goes around to the back of the tree and hangs it. “It’s snowing harder now,” he says with a glance out the window. The white powder covered the sidewalks and a few footprints make pathways through it.

Fíli steps up next to him to take a look out of the window. A smile spreads on his lips as he sees the fluffy white everywhere. “It's really a magical Christmas eve.”

“It is,” Kíli says as he turns to Fíli. “I love the city like this, it looks nicer somehow.”

“It has something charming about it.” Looking up at Kíli Fíli smiles. “I'm not sorry the snow kept me here.”

Kíli smiles as bright as a Christmas tree. “Me either.” Leaning in he presses his lips to Fíli’s softly.

Smiling into the kiss Fíli steps closer to Kíli and wraps his arms around the taller brunet's neck, sliding his fingers into long hair.

Warm hands settle on Fíli’s hips and Kíli pulls him closer, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss a bit.

Sighing softly Fíli melts into the kiss and leans more into the warmth of Kíli's body. They kiss in front of the window until the need for air gets too strong and they have to pull back.

“Merry Christmas, Fíli,” Kíli murmurs as he leans their foreheads together.

“Merry Christmas, Kíli,” Fíli whispers back and closes his eyes, feeling happy and warm and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy Holidays! Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> [Liddie](http://littleravenkili.tumblr.com/) and [Lina](http://goldenlionprince.tumblr.com/)  
> [and our collaborative writing blog](http://liddieandlina.tumblr.com/)


End file.
